


I'll Have A Song From You

by SandraClegane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Frozen (2013), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraClegane/pseuds/SandraClegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor finds a way to apologise to Sansa for his stand-offish behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have A Song From You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so it might well be a load of tosh.  
> I welcome constructive criticism, but please be gentle with me!

Sansa looked at the big clock on the wall in the office, then sighed deeply. Half past seven already. Well, for once, she didn't mind working late... She was in no rush to get home. Not after what had happened this morning.

 

***

 

The day had started alright, with Sandor cooking breakfast while she showered and got dressed. Sansa didn't usually have a heavy breakfast; in fact, some days she didn't have any at all, but Sandor's fry-ups were delicious. They had left their little flat in Kentish Town together, after Sandor had discovered that his bike had a puncture, and decided to take the tube to work as well.

That's when it had started. She'd slipped her arm through his as they were walking along, and immediately felt him stiffen in discomfort. Deciding to ignore it, she had chattered away at him, even though Sandor only gave a couple of grunts in acknowledgement. As soon as they reached the stairs down to the station, Sandor had used the opportunity to let go of her, and they twisted their way through the masses of people rushing to catch their train.

Once they'd reached the platform, Sansa had reached out for his hand - and when Sandor had snatched it away from her, she had let her anger out.

"Why do you DO that?", she had demanded of him.

"Why do YOU have to do that," he growled back in response. She'd almost lost it then.

"You don't have to be quite such an arse, you know!", she'd snapped, "we've been together for a year now, and you still act like you don't know me when we're out together!"

"You and your bloody PDAs."

-"PDAs?"

"Public Displays of Affection. You know I don't do that sort of shit. You know that I...love you." Sandor had almost whispered that last bit. "Why can't you just let it go?"

"Well, what's wrong with showing that outside our home? I thought you didn't care what people think!"

-"I don't! It's just that - that - I don't like it."

"You don't like to be seen with me? That people might think we're together? Am I such an embarrassment to you?" She had felt the tears stinging behind her eyes then, and fought hard not to let them spill out.

Sandor had shut off completely then. "Ah, sod this. Just forget it. I'll see you later." And with that, he had turned around and made his way to the exit, just as the train came thundering into the station.

Sansa had felt like running after him, but the masses had shoved her towards the doors, and she had felt too hurt to try and fight through the crowd; so she had just squeezed in with the rest of the commuters and travelled to work with a sick feeling in her stomach.

 

***

 

Sansa sighed again, realising that she had stared blankly at her computer screen for the last few minutes. She stretched her arms and returned to her work. Just a couple more pages, she thought, and then I'll be off. Most of her colleagues had left already, but as she worked for a fashion magazine, it wasn't all that unusual to stay a bit later.

Just then, she heard her phone buzz in her handbag. She reached down and glanced at the screen - a text from Sandor! "Meet me at The White Hart when you're done. Got something planned. X" She smiled as she typed a quick reply. Maybe he hadn't forgotten after all! And she was eager to put this morning's unpleasantness behind her.

She resumed her work, just doing the last few bits she needed to finish up. She quit her program and shut down her Mac, grabbed her things, and, with a goodbye to her remaining co-workers, she left the office and skipped down the steps towards the door.

Back in the tube, homeward bound, Sansa managed to find somewhere to sit, and let her mind wander back to that fateful night a year ago, when she had met Sandor. Her smile widened into a grin when she remembered how her parents had reacted when she had brought Sandor home for the first time. At 6'7" and heavily muscled, he was an imposing figure; and the burn scars on his face and neck gave his appearance something dangerous. This, combined with the fact that he was 15 years her senior, didn't exactly endear him to her mum and dad initially. They'd tried to warn Sansa, and were appalled when only a few months later, they had moved into their little flat together.

Oh well. The Starks had gotten over it, although she could tell her mum still found it hard at times to be more than just polite to Sandor.

Finally, she reached her stop, and made her way out of the overcrowded hell that was the Northern Line. Out in the open air, Sansa undid the tight knot she had twisted her long ginger hair in, and shook her head, letting her hair fall loosely down her back. She knew Sandor preferred it this way, and she wanted to please him, seeing as he had shown willing to reconcile.

The White Hart wasn't truly their local - the George and Dragon was closer - but they served Spitfire here, and Sandor loved a pint of good bitter, so they came here most weekends.

As she approached the pub, she saw on the board outside that there was a Karaoke competition today. Sansa couldn't help but grin; she was sure Sandor hadn't known about this, else he would never have suggested to meet here! She greeted a few friends who were sitting on the benches outside, and found Sandor at the bar with a pint of beer for himself and a glass of white wine for her. Some unlucky soul was fighting their way through "My Heart Will Go On" at the karaoke machine, and could see Sandor wince as the singer failed to hit yet another high note.

His face twisted into a smile when he saw her. It wasn't a pretty sight, as it made the burnt half of his face look almost grotesque, but Sansa had long gotten used to it. She smiled in return and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for the wine - and for the invitation."

\- "You're welcome, Little Bird. I'll tell you one thing though, his heart won't be going on for much longer if he keeps singing like this!"

Fortunately though, the brave singer was finishing his song, and a couple of girls went to try their luck.

"Listen, I'm - I'm sorry. About earlier. This morning." His grey eyes studied her face, contritely. How could she stay mad at him, if he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes?

"That's ok, Sandor. I just wish you would, I don't know, open up a bit more. You don't have to be super emotional, but just, you know, the occasional PDA?" He smiled at her at that. Then, Sandor drained his glass and took her hand.

"So, how about it then? Shall we give it a go?"

Sansa's eyes widened. "The karaoke? Really? But you hate singing!" Truth be told, she'd never even heard him sing, not in the shower, and certainly not in public.

"To make it up to you. To show that I can get over myself. Don't worry, I picked out something short, that you like."

He'd already picked something out?! Sansa's curiosity was piqued. This was getting better and better.

Hand in hand, they walked over to the little makeshift stage, where the karaoke machine and screen were set up.

"It's a song from 'Frozen', you like that, Little Bird, don't you?"

It was true; after she'd watched the film, Sansa had sung the songs at home for weeks, much to Sandor's chagrin!

"Yes, but -" The music started to play, and Sandor pressed a microphone into her hand. It was "Love Is An Open Door", the duet by Anna and Hans, and Sansa began to sing.

When Sandor joined in, she was yet again surprised - he had a lovely deep singing voice, its usual roughness smoothed by the melody. Sansa enjoyed herself immensely, but this was indeed a short piece, and soon they'd reached the end:

"Say goodbye

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it any more

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Life can be so much more"

"With you"

"With you"

"With you"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door..."

Then there was this last line, spoken by Hans in the film, and now by Sandor to her.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

Sansa stopped dead in her tracks; her microphone fell clattering to the floor. All of a sudden, there were tears in her eyes; and this time she didn't stop them.

For Sandor had dropped on one knee, and was holding a ring up to her. In his eyes she saw a bit of self-consciousness, embarrassment, and fear; but above all she saw love.

Sansa nodded vigorously before she squeaked "Yes!", and, sobbing with joy, threw her arms around her big man, who hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair - no doubt to hide the fact that he was shedding a few tears as well...  


End file.
